List of techniques used by the Future Warrior
The Future Warrior can use many techniques displayed by characters throughout the series and can learn techniques from various Dragon Ball heroes and villains, by taking them on as a Martial Arts Master or by obtaining skills from the skill shop in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector, through Parallel Quests, or via a wish to Shenron. The following are techniques utilized by the Future Warrior in trailers, in cutscenes, learned from various Masters, obtained in Parallel Quests, obtained via a wish to Shenron, part of their default moveset, or available for purchase in the Skill Shop. Some of these skill are exclusive to the game's DLC and are not available otherwise, while others are exclusive to a certain race. Techniques *'Energy Charge' - A power up super skill used to charge ki. **'Full Power Charge' - A power up skill that charges energy faster than Energy Charge. ***'Maximum Charge' - A power up skill that charges energy faster than Full Power Charge. *'Kamehameha' – The signature Super Skill of the Turtle School. **'Kamehameha Boost' - One of Goku's Super Skills. **'Super Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior can use a more powerful version of the Kamehameha by completing Goku's training. **'Perfect Kamehameha' - Cell's Ultimate skill which the Future Warrior learns at the end of their training under Cell as a Master. **'Scatter Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior learns the technique after completing Krillin's Training. **'Warp Kamehameha' - Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Ultimate Skill. **'Majin Kamehameha' - A imitation of the Kamehameha used by members of the Majin race that can be charged up to three stages. **'Kamekameha' - Goten's Super skill. **'Bluff Kamehameha' - Gogeta's Super skill. **'Big Bang Kamehameha' - Gogeta's Signature Super Skill. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' - Gogeta's Signature Ultimate Skill. **'Kaio-ken Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior can perform this technique by using the Kaio-ken and Kamehameha. *'Solar Flare' - Tien's super skill. *'Energy Shot' - A common Ki Blast Super Skill. *'Afterimage' - This common Super Skill in which the user dodges attacks with an afterimage. **'Afterimage Strike' - The advanced version of the Afterimage Super Skill. **'Phantom Fist' - Mira's version of the Afterimage Super Skill. *'Evil Ray Strike' - Gohan's charging rush Super Skill. **'Evil Rise Strike' - A variation of Evil Ray Strike where the user charges upwards. *'Masenko' - Gohan's signature Super Skill. **'Full Power Masenko' - A more powerful version of the Masenko. **'Explosive Assault' - Gohan's signature Super Skill. *'Evil Explosion' - One of Piccolo's Super Skills. *'Special Beam Cannon' – One of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills. *'Light Grenade' - One of Piccolo's Super Skills. *'Hellzone Grenade' - One of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills. *'Evil Eyes' - One of Piccolo's Super Skills. *'Flash Strike' - One of Vegeta's Super Skills. *'Galick Gun' - One of Vegeta's Super Skills. **'Galick Beam Cannon' - Mira's Galick Gun variant and Super Skill. **'Super Galick Gun' - Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Ultimate Skill. *'Big Bang Attack' - Vegeta's Super Skill. *'Final Flash' - Vegeta's ultimate skill. **'Final Shine Attack' - Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta's Ultimate Skill. *'Shine Shot' - One of Vegeta's super skills . *'Double Sunday' - Raditz signature double ki wave technique. **'Weekend' - A Ultimate Skill version of Double Sunday. *'Saturday Crash' - Raditz's Super Skill. **'Vacation Delete' - A Ultimate Skill version of Saturday Crash. *'Shining Friday' - Raditz's energy sphere technique. *'Giant Storm' - Nappa's Ultimate Skill. *'Arm Crash' - Nappa's rush super skill. *'Bomber DX' - One of Nappa's super skills. *'Genocide Shell' - Nappa's Super Skill *'Break Cannon' - Nappa's Ultimate Skill. *'Destructo Disc' - Krillin's Super Skill. **'Chain Destructo Disc' - Krillin's Ultimate Skill. **'Dual-Destructo-Disc' - Android 18's Ultimate Skill. **'Death Slicer' - Frieza's Super Skill. **'Side Bridge' - Android 17's Super Skill. *'Sauzer Blade' - super skill. **'Spinning Blade' - Evasion skill. *'Crusher Ball' - Jeice's super skill. **'Crusher Volcano' - Jeice's Ultimate Skill and a variation of the Crusher Ball. *'Recoome Eraser Gun' - Recoome's super skill. *'Recoome Kick' - Recoome's kick Super Skill. *'Ultra Fighting Bomber' - Recoome's Ultimate Skill. *'Mach Punch' - Burter's Super Skill. *'Mach Kick' - Burter's Super Skill. *'Space Mach Attack' - The Future Warrior can perform this technique by using Mach Kick and Mach Punch. *'Blue Hurricane '- Burter's Ultimate Skill. *'Milky Cannon' - Ginyu's Super Skill. *'Body Change' - Ginyu's Ultimate Skill. *'Death Beam' - Frieza's super skill. **'Emperor's Death Beam' - Golden Frieza's Ultimate Skill. *'Death Crasher' - Frieza's Super Skill. *'Death Slash' - Frieza's Super Skill. *'Super Electric Strike' - Android 17 and 18's Ultimate Skill. *'Thunder Eraser' - Super 17's Super Skill. *'Freedom Kick' - Android 17's Super Skill. *'Power Blitz' - Android 18's Super Skill. *'Deadly Dance' - Android 18's super skill. *'Instant Transmission' - Goku's super skill. *'Kai Kai' - A teleportation super skill. *'Super Dragon Flight' - Teen Gohan's ki uppercut *'Evil Whirlwind' - Teen Gohan's spinning kick. *'Burning Attack' - Future Trunks' super skill. *'God Breaker' - Future Trunks' Super Skill. *'Change the Future' - Future Trunks' Super Skill. *'Heat Dome Attack' - Future Trunks' Ultimate Skill. *'Finish Buster' - One of Kid Trunks' Super Skill. *'Double Buster' - One of Kid Trunks' Super Skill. *'Victory Rush' - GT Trunks Ultimate Skill. *'Final Cannon' - One of Kid Trunks' Super Skill. *'Charge' - Goten's rush strike. *'Drain Field' - Super 17's super skill. *'Drain Charge' - A ki absorption skill. **'Super Drain' - A stamina absorption skill. ***'Hyper Drain' - A ki and stamina absorption skill. *'Dynamite Kick' - Mr. Satan's Super Skill. *'Rolling Hercule Punch' - Mr. Satan's Super Skill. *'Miracle Kneel' - Mr. Satan's evasive skill. *'Eagle Kick' - Videl's Super Skill. *'Hawk Charge' - Videl's Super Skill. *'Justice Rush' - Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skill. *'Justice Combination' - Videl's Ultimate Skill. *'Scissors Paper Rock' - One of GT Goku's Super skills. *'Orin Combo' - Krillin Super skills. *'Ki Blast Thrust' - One of Yamcha's Super Skills. *'Fake Death' - One of Yamcha's Super Skills. *'Wolf Fang Fist' - Yamcha's Super Skill. *'Spirit Ball' - Yamcha's Ultimate Skill. *'Lullaby Punch' - One of Master Roshi Super Skills. *'Volleyball Fist' - One of Tien's Super Skills. *'Dodon Ray' - The signature Super skill of the Crane School. *'Tri-Beam' - Tien's Super skill. **'Spirit Tri-Beam' - Tien's Super skill. **'Neo Tri-Beam' - Tien's Ultimate Skill. *'Wall of Defense' – Super Skill. *'Victory Cannon' - Gotenks Evasive Skill. *'Galactic Donuts' - One of Gotenks' super skills. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – Gotenks' signature skill. *'Telekinesis' – While using certain skills, the Future Warrior is capable of paralyzing foes using Telekinesis. **'Time Control' - Guldo's Super Skill. **'Paralysis' - Guldo's Ultimate Skill. **'Psycho Escape' - Guldo's Evasive Skill. **'Death Meteor' - One of Frieza's Ultimate Skills. *'Super Back Jump' - One of the Future Warrior's default Evasive Skills. **'Super Front Jump' - Evasive Skill. *'Turn Retreat' - Evasive Skill. *'High Tension Turn' - Evasive Skill. *'Instant Rise' - Evasive Skill. *'Psychic Move' - Frieza's Evasive Skill. *'Spirit Slash' - Evasive Skill. *'Meteor Crash' - One of the Future Warrior's default rush Super Skills. *'Meteor Blow' - A Super Skill. *'Meteor Strike' - A Super Skill. *'Sledgehammer' - A Super Skill. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - One of the Future Warrior default Super Skills. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of the Future Warrior's default Ultimate Skills. **'Finish Breaker' - Vegeta's Super Skill. **'DIE DIE Missile Barrage' - One of Gotenks' super skills. **'Endless Shot' - Android 18's Super Skill. **'Flash Bomber' - Super 17's Super Skill. **'Dragon Flash Bullet' - Omega Shenron's Super Skill. *'Spread Shot Retreat' - Krillin's Evasive Skill. **'Rolling Bullet' - Android 18's and Great Saiyaman 2's Evasive Skill. *'Energy Field' - 17's and Super 17's Evasive Skill. **'Energy Barrier' - Cell's Evasive Skill. **'Force Shield' - Vegito's Evasive Skill. **'Counter Burst' - Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's energy shield counterattack. *'Explosive Wave' - An Evasive Skill. **'Super Explosive Wave' - Piccolo's Evasive Skill. **'Angry Shout' - Kid Buu's Evasive Skill. **'Break Strike' - A common Evasive Skill. **'Spirit Boost' - A harmless burst of ki that destroys weak ki blasts. **'Spirit Explosion' - Goku's Evasive Skill. *'Split Finger Shot' - One of Vegito's Super Skills. *'Spirit Sword' - Vegito's Ultimate Skill. *'Vanisher Guard' - Gogeta's Evasive Skill. *'Maiden Blast' - GT Pan's Ultimate Skill. *'Maiden Burst' - Pan's Evasive Skill. *'Feint Shot' - Pan's energy wave feint attack. *'Dancing Parapara' - The hypnotic dancing technique of the Para Brothers. *'Fighting Poses' - The Future Warrior can learn various Fighting Poses and can also perform fight poses as Emote actions in Toki Toki City and the Time Nest. **'Taunt' - A move where the user taunts their opponent by putting their hands on the side of their head and making faces in order to anger, demoralize, or distract their opponent. Causes nearby enemies to lock-on to the user. ***'Pressure Sign' - Vegito's Super Skill. ***'The Savior Has Come' - Mr. Satan's Ultimate Skill. ***'Prepare to be Punished' - Pan's Fighting Pose Super Skill. **'Emperor's Sign' - Frieza's Fighting Pose Super Skill. This skills effects change based on race. **'Justice Pose' - Great Saiyaman's and Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skill. **'Hero's Pose' - Jaco's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose A' - One of Captain Ginyu's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose B' - One of Jeice's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose C' - One of Guldo's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose D' - One of Burter's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose E' - One of Recoome's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose F' - One of Ginyu's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose G' - One of Jeice's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose H' - One of Guldo's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose I' - One of Burter's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose J' - One of Recoome's Super Skills. **'Fighting Pose K' - One of Recoome's Super Skills. **'Guldo Fighting Pose' - Guldo's Super Skill. **'Final Pose' - Recoome's evasive skill. *'Mach Dash' - Burter's evasive skill. *'Armored Boost' - GT Trunks' evasive skill *'Rebellion Spear' - Bardock's Super Skill. *'Riot Javelin' - Bardock's Energy Sphere. *'Tyrant Lancer' - One of Bardock's Super Skills. *'Gigantic Omega' - Broly's Super Skill. *'Blaster Shell' - Broly's Super Skill. *'Gigantic Meteor' - Broly's Ultimate Skill. *'Blaster Meteor' - Broly's Evasive Skill. *'Fusion Dance' - Two of the Future Warrior's Emote actions. *'Death Ball' - One of Frieza's ultimate skills. **'Supernova' - Frieza's Ultimate Skill. **'Shocking Death Ball' - Super 17's Ultimate Skill. *'Minus Energy Power Ball' - Omega Shenron's Ultimate Skill. *'Whirlwind Blade' - One of Omega Shenron's Skills. *'Spirit Bomb' - One of Goku's most powerful moves, taught to him by King Kai. **'Super Spirit Bomb' - Goku's Ultimate Skill. *'Ill Rain' - Super Buu's Super Skill. *'Ill Flash' - Super Buu's sweeping Mouth Energy Wave. *'Dimesion Cannon' - Super Buu's Evasive Skill. *'Assault Rain' - Super Buu's Ultimate Skill. *'Vanishing Ball' - Kid Buu's Super Skill. **'Super Vanishing Ball' - An Ultimate Skill. **'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' - An Ultimate Skill. *'Prelude to Destruction' - Whis' Super Skill. *'Strike of Revelation' - Whis' Super Skill. *'Symphonic Destruction' - Whis' Ultimate Skill. *'Headshot' - Beerus' Evasive Skill. *'God of Destruction's Anger' - Beerus' Super Skill. *'God of Destruction's Wrath' - One of Beerus' Super skills. *'God of Destruction's Rampage' - Beerus' Super skill. *'Sphere of Destruction' - Beerus' Ultimate Skill. *'Ice Claw' - Eis Shenron's Super skill. **'Maniacal Blinding Slash' - Used as part of Ice Claw to blind opponents. *'Freezing Beam' - One of Eis Shenron's Super skill. *'Ice Field' - One of Eis Shenron's Super skills. *'Absolute Zero' - Eis Shenron's Evasive skill. *'Ice Cannon' - Eis Shenron's Ultimate skill. *'Burst Attack' - Nuova Shenron's Super skill. *'Burst Reflection' - One of Nuova Shenron's Super skills. *'Fighting Sun' - One of Nuova Shenron's Super skills. *'Dragon Burn' - Nuova Shenron's Evasive skill. *'Burning Spin' - Nuova Shenron's Ultimate skill. *'Position Shift' - One of Towa's Super Skills. *'Time Bullet' - One of Towa's Super Skills. *'Energy Zone' - Towa's Ultimate Skill. *'Android Kick' - One of Mira's Super Skills. *'Infinity Explosion' - One of Mira's Super Skills. *'Serious Bomb' - Mira's as-of-yet incomplete Ultimate Skill. *'Buster Cannon' - Used to defeat Mira. *'Penetrate!' - Used to defeat Demigra's Mirage. *'Z-Spirit Kamehameha' - A Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in the alternate ending to counter Démigra's final attack. *'Tandem Super Spirit Bomb' - During the final battle with Villainous Mode Kid Buu, the Future Warrior assisted Goku with the Super Spirit Bomb by adding their energy to it and as Kid Buu struggled to push the Super Spirit Bomb back, helped Goku deliver the final push that allow them to win the struggle and destroyed Kid Buu. *'Friend Kamehameha' - A team attack used by the Future Warrior & Goku to defeat Demigra. *'Shining Slash' - A single chargeable sword slash super skill of Future Trunks. *'Burning Slash' - Future Trunks' super sword skill. *'Power Pole' - A weapon-based Super Skill used by GT Goku. *'Power Pole Combo' - A weapon-based rush Super Skill used by GT Goku. *'Present For You' - Mr. Satan's weapon-based Super Skill. *'Stone Bullet' - Goten's rock throwing technique. *'Saiyan Spirit' - Bardock's Ultimate Skill which can only be used by the Future Warrior if they are Saiyan. *'Shining Slash' - Future Trunks' super skill can only be used by Humans or Saiyans. *'Burning Slash' - Future Trunks' super skill can only be used by Humans or Saiyans. *'Candy Beam' - Majin Buu's signature skill which can also be used by the Future Warrior if they are a member of the Majin race. *'Majin Kamehameha' - A imitation of Kamehameha technique exclusive to members of the Majin race which can be charged up to 3 stages. *'Evil Flight Strike' - Piccolo's rush strike Super Skill which can be used by the Future Warrior if they are a member of either the Namekian or Majin races. *'Ill Bomber' - Super Buu's self-destruct Super Skill which can be used by the Future Warrior if they are a member of the Majin race. *'Explosive Buu Buu Punch' - One of Majin Buu's rush strike Super Skills which can be used by the Future Warrior if they are a member of the Majin race. *'Zigzag Express' - Majin Buu's Super Skill can only be used by Male Majin. *'Quick Sleep' - One of Kid Buu's Super Skills which can be used by which can used by the Future Warrior if they are a member of the Majin race. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark energy sphere Super Skill used by the Masked Future Warrior. *'Rage Saucer' - A dark energy fueled rush attack Super Skill used by the Masked Future Warrior. *'Darkness Mixer' - A ki and stamina charging Super Skill used by the Masked Future Warrior. *'Baked Sphere' - An Explosive Wave Ultimate Skill used by the Masked Future Warrior. Transformations *'Kaio-ken' - King Kai's power-up super skill. *'Super Saiyan' - If the Future Warrior is a Saiyan, they can transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 2' - A powered up version of Super Saiyan. *'Super Vegeta' - A variation of the Future Warrior's Super Saiyan form. *'Super Vegeta 2' - A powered up version of Super Vegeta, raising the user's power more while consuming more ki. *'Unlock Potential' - A powerful state accessible to someone who has undergone Old Kai's Unlock Ability to use it at the highest level. *'Villainous Mode' – During Elder Kai's second training mission "Defeat Yourself!", the Future Warrior faces a doppelganger which is a representation of their own Ego created by Elder Kai as part of their training. After defeating their Ego, the Warrior's Ego revives and gains the power of Villainous Mode (which can be viewed in its skillset when scanned in search view). The Future Warrior themselves does not actually use the form. *'Masked Future Warrior' - During the main story of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior is captured by Towa and brainwashed to serve the Time Breakers as the Masked Future Warrior. After Bardock pulls Mira into a gap in time, Towa summons the Masked Future Warrior to defeat Future Trunks and the main protagonist of Xenoverse 2. In this form the Future Warrior wears a mask and like the Masked Saiyan can use an imperfect version of the Supervillain state. Trivia *If Male Voice Option 8 (voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa) is selected as the Future Warrior's voice, using certain skills he call out a different name (such as failing to pronounce the Special Beam Cannon's Japanese name Makankōsappō correctly), making a reference to the Abridged series (such as shouting "Space Australia" when performing the Crusher Ball or "Pizza Time" when using the Destructo Disc), or humorous comments like referring to the Ginyu Force as "Dairy Squad". Gallery Category:Lists